The Final Letter
by Brucasforever09
Summary: One-shot. Lucas writes his final letter to Brooke, set in S6


**Wow, I haven't written anything in forever! I normally start stuff and then never finish. It's a good thing this is a one-shot! :D I'm more of a reader, than a writer.  
****This goes out to all my BLer friends at IMDB cause with all of our Brucas love lately, I've been inspired to finish and type up this fic that I started in June. **

**Anywho, I hope all of you enjoy it! **

**~~~~~BL~~~~~~~BL~~~~~~~BL~~~~~~~**

My Pretty Girl,

I know this letter will change everything between us, yet at the same time it can't. We can't go back, but I need to write this down, so I can admit the truth I have been keeping to myself for years. I've always known this, and I've said it in the past, but I didn't want my heart to hurt any more, so I pushed away everything I've ever felt towards you. But here it is, and I know the words don't hold the same meaning any more, and it is my fault. You are _the_ one for me Brooke Davis. It's not Peyton, it's not Lindsey; it is you. It always has been, always will be.

There are probably a million thoughts running through your head right now. I know I keep going back and forth between you and Lindsey. But it's only been them, because you broke up with me our senior year and I've been terrified to put my heart out on the line again, so I've been settling with people that aren't you. When you broke up with me, I was in so much pain. I still don't understand why, was I not enough? After you left my room without looking back, I cried and I couldn't stop. I expected us to be together forever. I had pictured me proposing, (with as many lit candles as I could find) you becoming my wife (a beautiful wedding, yet I could only concentrate on you the entire time), and I saw our family (two boys and a girl).

And then all of the sudden everyone started pushing me towards Peyton; even you. So I numbed my heart and moved on. I transferred all of my feelings for you into my relationship with her. I wish I would have never had done it. I always wondered what would have happened if instead of listening to you and going to Peyton, I would have swooped in for a kiss. Would you have slapped me? Kissed me back? _Took _me back?

I know you're asking 'why now?' Why now, at the absolute worst time? We've grown closer over the past year. I can't get our time spent with Angie out of my head, especially with all these reminders. When we slept on the couch that night you felt perfect in my arms- like you should always be there. I held Angie in my arms thinking back to our junior year when you, no, _we_ had the pregnancy scare. I would have been there for you; every second. And I would have loved _our_ child with my whole heart.

Your attack killed me a little in my heart. I _promised_ you that I would rescue you from all of it. But I wasn't there; I couldn't even comfort you after. I know the attack still affects you. I see it in your eyes everyday, and it makes me feel so guilty each time. But you are the amazing Brooke Davis that I saw early on in our relationship. You protected Peyton from the man who would rape her and fought so hard to keep her safe. Now you were attacked and you've come away stronger and you fought to keep yourself true to who you are. And that's just one of reasons I love you.

And now all of this has opened my heart up again. The dam broke and I can't stop it. And now, Peyton is pregnant and my dream of _us_ will never come true. I have tried to forget about you since I found out I'm going to be a dad, but I'm working on the movie, and half my book is about you. All these memories are coming back to me, and there is no way I can stop it. _"I wanted you to __**fight**__ for me!" "I want to be with __**you**__, __**not **__Peyton!" "It feels good to hear you call me boyfriend again." "I wanna be with you Brooke. If I ever got a second chance, I'd never let you go again." "I love you!" "I love you too… Pretty Girl."_

But somehow, I have to let go of all the "what ifs" for my son's sake. But when he grows up I'll try my hardest not to let him follow my actions, to let go of the woman he truly loves. Because this is so hard to write Brooke. I let you down. I want you to know that I had dialed your number in the airport. All I had to do was press 'send'. But I was chicken and I just couldn't press that one button. I instead called Peyton and asked her to come to Vegas with me to get married. I took the easy way out. I knew she would say yes and I took advantage of that

The love between Peyton and I is so much different. It's easy. We get along, we can talk, and it's a simple love. But our love, our love Brooke, is epic. We fight, we disagree on things, and we make mistakes. But it is also passionate, loving, exciting, unlike anything else I've come across. Even this year, before Peyton we have supported each other and grew so much closer again. We have this deep connection that always brings us back in each others lives.

I know there is nothing I can write to take away the pain I am feeling. I will put our memories away again, you will be Peyton's maid of honor during our wedding, Peyton will make you godmother to my son, and I'm going to become a dad. But always know Brooke, always know that I love you. And I love you more than I should.

Yours Always,

Boyfriend

Lucas sighed as he put his letter into an envelope and got out a box full of old letters. He sifted through them, treating each one like it was made of glass and could shatter at any moment. They were all there, all 82 letters. But toward the back of the box there were some new additions, ones that have only been seen by Lucas's eyes. He placed his newest letter at the end of the box and put the cover back on for the last time. Lucas knew that he needed to stop looking in the past and writing to Brooke. He was going to be a husband and dad soon, and he had a responsibility to them. Lucas got up and placed the box in his hiding spot in the closet and grabbed his keys. With one last glance back at his closet he left, and then drove off for Peyton's doctor appointment, leaving behind his old memories.

**~~~~~~BL~~~~~~BL~~~~~~~**

**So? Good? Bad? Terrible? **

**Thanks for reading!**

**-Kim**


End file.
